Lusamine
Lusamine is the president of the Aether Foundation and she is a deranged psychopathic nutjob. Info Name: Lusamine Age: Over 40 Parent's Story: Pokemon Appearance: I'm a beautiful blonde with green eyes, a white dress, and heels that kill. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: I have none. Secret Heart's Desire: To have all my precious, beautiful Pokemon cryogenically frozen for all eternity. My Magic Touch: I keep frozen Pokemon in my basement. Storybook Romance Status: My husband disappeared, so I'm cheating on him with Guzma. Oh Curses Moment: I'm an extreme sociopath. Favorite Subject: Parenting 101. It's perfect for abusing kids! Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Nice girls finish last. Best Friends Forever After: My precious Ultra Beasts. Biography Greetings, peons. I am Lusamine, the beautiful president of the Aether Foundation and a sociopath to the extreme. I love to be a mother to all Pokemon. By that, I mean killing them and freezing them. That way they will be mine forever. I'm a terrible mother. I abuse my kids Gladion and Lillie. I love to torture them, deny them food, have dangerous Pokemon attack them, and scold them for things they didn't do. I also cheat on my husband (who disappeared in a wormhole) and keep Guzma as my live-in boyfriend. I love my precious little Guzzy-Wuzzy. I dress him in fancy clothes, rock him to sleep, feed him warm milk, and tickle his little tummy. I also let him throw tantrums and break stuff with his fists and I never scold him for it. I am obsessed with Ultra Beasts, and I want to capture an entire army of them so I can (OF COURSE!) take over the world. I use my Ultra Beasts to kill random people and stalk high-profile public figures. I also use them to get top-secret information from the Russian government. I hate all the residents of Alola, especially that annoying hyperactive piece of sh*t Hau and that white and nerdy beta male Molayne. I love to steal Hau's malasadas and feed them to Guzma and choke Molayne with his stupid bolo ties. I hate the Island Challenge too and send Totem Pokemon to kill stupid 11-year-old kids. In my spare time, I like torturing Pokemon, torturing myself with Nihilego toxins, planning on world domination, thinking of ways to get rid of Faba (after all, that little a$$hole once sold my Aether Foundation to Team Rainbow Rocket and put me in peril), going on cruises with Guzma, practicing BDSM, sending death threats to my kids through text messages, and of course, adding Pokemon to my frozen chamber. See you later, suckers! (evil laugh) Trivia *Lusamine co-authored a parenting book with Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. *She stole Nebby from its bag. *She is an atheist and a friend of Wogglebug. *Her least favorite day is Kill Haole Day, since on that day Professor Kukui wants to kill her. *Her hair is actually a wig (she shaved her real hair). Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Adults Category:Pokemon Category:Americans Category:Sociopaths Category:Satanists Category:Jerks Category:Villains Category:Whores Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Video Games Category:Atheists